Passado Singelo
by ametista
Summary: Uma fic dedicada ao nosso querido brasileiro Aldebaran de touro. Será que todos sabemos o que já ocorreu em um passado não muito distante desse cavaleiro? Leiam e tirem suas dúvidas. Bjos a todos.
1. Chapter 1

Passado Singelo

À volta

Capítulo 1

O que devia ser uma manhã normal no Santuário, não era por causa de uma garota que estava tentando entrar no Santuário sem autorização, correndo fugindo dos guardas, ela tinha mais ou menos uns vinte anos, usava uma toga grega que é uma vestimenta normal na Grécia com apenas uma alça, e um cordão marrom na cintura como um cinto pendurado, sandálias rasteiras marrons, ela era portadora de uma beleza singela, nada que chamasse muita atenção, mas sem deixar de ser bonita, cabelos longos ondulados e olhos castanhos da cor de chocolate iguais aos cabelos, pele muito alva o que era difícil se tratando de uma garota Grega e não estrangeira, a maioria dos Gregos tinham belas peles bronzeadas, era de estatura mediana, seios médios e tinha uma cintura fina.

Pare garota, não pode entrar aqui sem autorização. – o primeiro guarda falava enquanto corria atrás dela, junto com outros dois.

Eu tenho que falar com uma pessoa não vou causar problemas. – ela dizia aumentando ainda mais a velocidade percebendo que eles estavam bem próximos a ela.

Já está causando se não notou. – o segundo guarda berrava.

Deixem-me em paz, por favor. – falou olhando para trás e acabou tropeçando em uma pedra próxima as doze casas. – Ai! – seus joelhos haviam se ralado e estavam sangrando, os guardas já estavam junto dela.

Vamos embora, não arrume mais confusão por aqui. – lhe puxou o braço o terceiro guarda.

Não, Por favor, eu preciso falar com alguém desse Santuário. – ela dizia puxando os braços para longe das mãos dos guardas.

Não pode ficar aqui, se não for pelos próprios pés, vai arrastada. – o primeiro guarda ameaçou, vendo a garota tremer involuntariamente.

Com licença, o que está acontecendo aqui? – era Melani que tinha acabado de chegar para ir ao templo de câncer.

Bom dia senhorita Melani, não se preocupe, só foi um pequeno problema, mas já estamos resolvendo. – o segundo guarda falou.

Por favor, senhorita eu preciso falar com Aldebaran de touro, não vou fazer mal nenhum, me ajude. – a garota falou com lágrimas nos olhos, que comoveram profundamente Melani.

Claro que eu ajudo, não se preocupe, eu lhe levo até ele. – Melani disse com os guardas olhando-a espantados.

Senhorita creio que não é possível, isso não seria seguro para o Santuário. – primeiro guarda.

Ela não me parece uma ameaça, por favor, eu me encarregarei dela, a não ser que os senhores prefiram pedir autorização ao meu namorado, o senhor Giovanne. – ela falou serenamente dando uma piscada disfarçada para a garota.

Na-não senhorita Melani, não se preocupe em aborrecer o senhor Máscara da Morte, nós deixaremos a garota com a senhorita. – segundo guarda.

Obrigado, são ótimos soldados, eu lhes agradeço, não se preocupem, venha minha querida. – ajudando a garota a se levantar enquanto os guardas estavam indo embora. – Pode me dizer qual o seu nome?

É Pansy senhorita, Pansy Ciale, ao seu dispor. – fazendo uma breve reverencia.

Não se preocupe com essas formalidades, os guardas só me chamam assim porque tem medo do Giovanne, pode me chamar apenas de Melani. – dando um doce sorriso.

Obrigado, eu tenho que encontrar o Aldebaran, ele esta na casa de touro?

Os seus joelhos estão sangrando, não prefere cuidar deles antes?

Não é nada, nem está doendo, e eu tenho uma certa urgência de falar logo com ele. – estava impressionada com a aparência angelical que Melani tinha, ela realmente estava com um pouco de dor, mas não queria dar mais trabalho do que já estava dando e tinha um assunto muito importante para tratar com o cavaleiro de touro.

Certo, mas há essa hora ele deve estar com os outros cavaleiros na arena de treino, vamos eu lhe levo até eles. – elas caminharam durante uns quinze minutos e chegaram até a arena, onde os cavaleiros estavam treinando uns com os outros, e seus pupilos também estavam praticando diversos exercícios forçados, Pansy se sentiu meio perdida, naquele local tão grande com tantas pessoas, mas Melani que já estava acostumada localizou rapidamente o grupo dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Aquela não é a senhorita Melani? – Miro estava apontando para ela e falando com Máscara.

É si, mio anjo venha aqui. – Máscara estava preocupado Melani não costuma ir à arena de treinamento, ela acha muito violento. – E quem é aquela junto dela?

Oi amor, espero não esta atrapalhando vocês garotos. – com a menina atrás dela. Poucos cavaleiros estavam prestando atenção, mas começaram a chegar perto de Miro, MM, e Melani para saber quem era a convidada dela.

Non esta. Ma o que houve? Quem é a garota?

Esta é Pansy, ela veio falar com o Aldebaran. – olhando para o cavaleiro de touro que parecia compenetrado em uma conversa com Mú que nem havia notado que alguém diferente tinha chegado.

Por acaso ela sabe que os joelhos estão sangrando não sabe? – Miro apontando para as pernas da garota.

Sei sim, mas preciso falar logo com ele, com licença. – e foi andando até o cavaleiro de touro, enquanto os outros ficaram olhando o que ia acontecer, percebendo o silencio momentâneo dos amigos, Mú e Aldebaran olharam para o grupo e viram a garota aproximando-se.

Pan-Pansy? O que esta fazendo aqui? – o cavaleiro de touro tomou um susto, ele nunca esperaria vê-la novamente, desde o dia que ela se mudou da Vila do Santuário depois da batalha das doze casas.

Oi Aldebaran, eu preciso falar algo com você. – ela estava tremendo por dentro, apesar de estar fazendo de tudo para manter a calma. – ele está igual à antigamente, nem parece que passou por tantas batalhas. – ela pensou.

O que esta fazendo aqui? – agora a voz dele estava mais fria, sem emoção, o que fez Mú arquear uma sobrancelha e abrir a boca sem falar nada, surpreso, não era do feitio do Aldebaran ser frio com as pessoas.

Por favor, preciso falar com você em particular.

Acho que você teve tempo o bastante de falar no passado, mas preferiu ir embora. – ainda tinha frieza em sua voz.

Por favor, é importante. – com lágrimas nos olhos, sabia que ia ser difícil, mas não imaginava quanto.

Tudo bem vamos logo.

Só um minuto Deba. – Mú falou, se abaixando em frente de Pansy e aliviando a dor do pequeno ferimento com o seu cosmo. – Assim esta melhor.

Muito obrigado senhor, não precisava se incomodar.

Não é incomodo, agora vá ter a sua conversa.

O que será que a bonitinha quer com o Deba? – Kanon.

Não sei, mas é assunto dele. – Kamus.

Isso mesmo vamos treinar, bando de enxeridos. – Saga.

Acho que ele precisa de uma mulher, ultimamente está de muito mau humor. – Miro apontando para Saga e falando baixinho para MM que apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando.


	2. Chapter 2

A triste história 

Capítulo 2

Pansy e Aldebaran foram em silencio até o templo de touro, ele a convidou para entrar, ela olhou tudo com curiosidade, desde muito tempo tinha vontade de ver a casa dele, mas nunca teve coragem de pedir para entrar, e eles se limitavam a ficar pela Vila mesmo quando passeavam antigamente. A casa de touro tinha todo o tipo de coisas, sofás enormes, videogame com vários cartuchos ao lado da enorme televisão de plasma, um som que seria grande até para festa em clubes, e uma enorme bandeira do Brasil na parede, e fotos de todos os tipos de parentes em porta fotos na estante.

E então? O que quer comigo?

Estou com problemas.

Que tipos?

Do tipo bem grande, eu sei que não tenho direito de te pedir ajuda.

E?

Você é o único que pode me ajudar, por favor, eu faço qualquer coisa. – deixando algumas lágrimas caírem.

Conte tudo, vou ver o que posso fazer, e não chore, sabe que eu não suporto ver ninguém chorando. – falou ainda sério apontando para que ela se acomodasse no sofá, ela sentou e ele também, mas com uma distancia considerável um do outro.

Certo, bem... Como você sabe, eu sai da Vila do Santuário para ir morar junto com meu avô paterno e meus pais em outra Vila um pouco distante daqui, naquela época eu descobri que os meus pais tinham juntado uma pequena fortuna nessa Vila e foi por isso que eles insistiram tanto para eu ir morar lá com eles, eu e vovô vivemos com eles durante um tempo, mas ocorreu um incêndio nessa Vila, e os meus pais infelizmente pereceram nele. – ela estava com o olhar perdido em um canto da sala, como se estivesse relembrando cada momento. – Eles me deixaram com todo o dinheiro deles, pouco tempo depois um tio meu, o irmão da minha mãe chegou lá na Vila, soube de toda a história, incluindo que eu era a única beneficiada pelo testamento dos meus pais e que o único jeito dele também ter direito, era se ele viesse a se casar comigo, durante um longo tempo, ele tentou me conquistar, fazia de tudo para me galantear e todas essas coisas que você sabe que os homens fazem. – Aldebaran não se sentiu muito à vontade quando ela mencionou isso, mas se controlou. - as coisas ficaram piores depois quando ele percebeu que eu nunca me interessaria por ele, e que nem pensava em me casar com ninguém, então ele junto com vários homens a quem prometeu um bom dinheiro quando as coisas tivessem terminado seqüestraram o meu avô, ele disse que se eu não me casasse com ele em uma semana, iriam matar meu avô, e eu me casaria com ele e daria todo o dinheiro se soubesse que meu avô ficaria bem, mas meu tio é um homem muito ruim e violento, tenho certeza que depois de tudo estar concluído ele vai me matar e ao meu avô também. – ela agora chorava grossas lágrimas desesperadamente. – Eu não quero perder mais ninguém importante para mim, por favor, me ajude Aldebaran, por tudo de bom que nós passamos antes.

Calma, calma, eu irei ajudar Pansy, não precisa ficar desse jeito, você sabe que eu não agüento ficar parado quando vejo injustiça. Agora mesmo vou falar com Athena para me liberar durante uma semana, então eu vou para essa Vila e ajudo o seu avô, esta bem? – ele havia dito isso com uma doçura na voz que era conhecida antiga de Pansy.

Muito obrigado, eu juro que faço qualquer coisa para te agradecer. – se recompondo um pouco.

Sabe que não precisa fazer nada, e eu também gostava do seu avô, ele sempre foi um bom homem com todos.

É verdade, ele também gostava muito de você. – dando um pequeno risinho – Mas eu tenho que ir com você.

É melhor não, pode ser perigoso.

Mas você não acertará o caminho sozinho, são três dias daqui para lá e o meu prazo acaba daqui a quatro dias. E não vai ter perigo, não com você ao meu lado. – dando um doce sorriso, que pareceu hipnotizar Aldebaran por alguns segundos.

Tudo bem então, fique aqui, vou falar com Athena, pegar algumas coisas e nós vamos.

Certo.


End file.
